poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Bands
Battle of the Bands 'is a song from ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks. Lyrics :Dazzle' ::We heard you want to get together ::We heard you want to rock the school ::We thought of something that is better ::Something that changes all the rules ::Why pretend we're all the same ::When some of us shine brighter? :'Blaze and Sonata Dusk' ::Shine brighter :'Dazzle' ::Here's a chance to find your flame ::Are you a loser or a fighter? :'Dazzlings' ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? ::Are you afraid of failing the audition? :'Dazzle' ::You're a star and you should know it ::Yeah, you rise above the rest ::It doesn't matter who you hurt ::If you're just proving you're the best :'Dazzlings' ::Ah, ahh-ahhh ::Battle! You wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands ::Battle! :'"Blueberry Cake": I can beat you! :'''The Dazzlings: Battle! :"Cherry Crash": Ha! You wish! :The Dazzlings: Battle! :Trixie: I so want this! :The Dazzlings: Battle! :"Captain Planet": Not if I get it first! :Dazzlings and students ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? :Students ::I'm going out and winning the audition :Dazzlings and students ::Battle! We wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands! The Great Race :and the Blindings ::Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh ::Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh ::Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh ::Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh :Vinnie ::I heard you want to get together ::I heard you want to rock this school ::I've thought of something that is better ::Something that changes all the rules ::Why pretend we're all the same ::When some of us shine brighter? :Blindings ::Shine brighter :Vinnie ::Here's a chance to find your flame ::Are you a loser or a fighter? :and the Blindings ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? ::Are you afraid of failing the audition? :Vinnie ::You're a star and you should know it ::Yeah, you rise above the rest ::It doesn't matter who you hurt ::If you're just proving you're the best :and the Blindings ::Ah, ahh-ahh ::Battle! ::You want to win it! ::Let's have a battle! ::Battle of the bands! ::Let's have a battle! ::We'll go all in it! ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle! ::Battle of the Bands! ::Battle! :Gina: I can beat you! :Vinnie and the Blindings: Battle! :Raul: Ha, you wish! :Vinnie and the Blindings: Battle! :Ivan: I so want this! :Vinnie and the Blindings: Battle! :Axel: Not if I get it first! :the Blindings and Great Railway Show engines ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? :Railway Show engines ::I'm going out and winning the audition :the Blindings and Great Railway Show engines ::Battle! ::We want to win it! ::Let's have a battle! ::Battle of the Bands! ::Let's have a battle! ::We'll go all in it! ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle! ::Battle of the Bands! Trivia *According to Hiatt Grey, he admits this is one of his favorite songs. Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:My Little Pony songs Category:Equestria Girls Songs